World Turned Over
by BlondeNeko
Summary: Greg was framed at a crime scene and the media gets involved, making the Crime Lab loose track of their case which leads to more murders and more chaos.
1. And so it begins

**Title: World Turned Over**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI related even though I wish to. **

**Summary: Greg gets to join Nick on a Crime Scene Investigation but something goes wrong when all the evidence points to Greg. Will the Crime Lab be able to figure out what went wrong or will Greg be charged with murder?**

Greg was a traitor. Greg was a wannabe. It was all because he wanted to become a Crime Scene Investigator. All Greg Sanders wanted to do was for himself. Of course he received compliments when he managed to finish everyone's evidence and still have time to listen to music and keep up with his regular life but he wanted to try something new. Wanted to be out in the field. Actually feel like he was making a difference. Inside the crime lab, he felt like a prisoner. Outside, he felt free.

"Hey Greggo you ready?" Nick Stokes, another CSI, asked Greg in the locker room.

Greg had just thrown his jacket around his shoulders and stood up. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Nick smiled. "That's the spirit. Come on. We're meeting up with Brass at the scene."

* * *

Nick and Greg both climbed out of their vehicle, grabbed their kits, and walked over to Brass, who was talking to some stressed out looking man.

Jim Brass noticed Nick and Greg and directed the man over towards them.

"Hey Brass," Nick said as Greg just stared at them. "What do you have?"

"Excuse me," Brass said to the man as he led Nick and Greg over towards the High School football field. "Are you ready for this?"

Nick nodded as Brass pushed open the football field gate and a girl, around the age of sixteen, lay on the ground. She had multiple gun wounds on her front side and bruising across her face.

"The girl's name is Ria Anderton. She plays French Horn in the High School Marching Band. Anyway, some kid named Marissa Melson found her body after band practice and quickly ran and told the band director, Carl Marks," Brass pointed to the man he was speaking to before. "And then they called us."

"Alright, we'll take it from here." Nick told Brass as the detective left Nick and Greg to process.

"She's young." Greg said as he opened his kit.

"Where's David?" Nick asked as the coroner quickly ran over, out of breath.

"Right here," David yelled as he ran over next to Nick and looked down at the body. "Six gun shot wounds to the chest," he turned her over, "exit wounds," turned her back over. "The bruising on her face looks pretty bad. There's also some bruising on her chest and on her legs. No defense wounds though."

"That means she knows her attacker." Greg said.

David nodded. "Anyway, I'm done for now. It's your turn."

(Alright, I know it's short and not really a cliff hanger but I needed to introduce everything here. The whole thing about Greg will build up in the next chapter and so forth. Review if you want! Gives me hope. )

BlondeNeko


	2. In the Shadows

**Story Title: World Turned Over**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual.**

**Chapter Title: In the Shadows**

"I've got a butt," Greg said as Nick gave him an odd, unexpected look.

"A butt?" Nick asked not sure if he heard Greg correctly.

The young man grinned as he lifted his tweezers. "Cigarette butt," he dropped it in the evidence bag and looked at Nick. "What did you think I said?"

The Texan let out a chuckle and shook his head as he pulled out his flashlight. "You don't want to know."

Greg laughed and walked around the crime scene, David had taken the girl's body and now it was just him and Nick. Even though Greg did have some experience in the field he just didn't feel right sometimes. Felt like maybe it was the wrong thing to do. He had always had a place of his _own_. It was _his_ lab. He controlled it, he was the one everyone came for, but now it was Mia's turn. Now he went to Mia or Hodges and it twisted his heart at times. He hated walking up to Hodges and asking for his results when Greg could just walk over to what use to be his lab and process.

"Hey Greg," Nick called out as he stared down at the track. "I've got blood over here." He then looked up and shone the flashlight closer towards the bleachers. "And goes here, and…there's a trail."

Greg's brow rose as he left his spot and walked closer towards Nick. "Where does it lead to?"  
Nick's brow furrowed in concentration, "Leads towards here," and he began to follow the trail, Greg following. "Ends right-," he looked up.

"-at the school tennis courts," Greg finished Nick's sentence, "Another crime scene?"

"Possibly, but lets just took a closer look around and then see if we need to call Brass."

"Deal," Greg said smiling as he picked up his field kit and began to walk around the opposite side of the tennis courts. He shone his flashlight around looking for anything out of the ordinary but came up short.

Nick on the other hand was doing much better with evidence then Greg was. He found a hair tie and what look like a fingernail.

"I'm looking over here," Greg told Nick as he exited the tennis courts, "see if anything is close around here as in maybe beer bottles or something?"

Nick was too intrigued with the evidence he was collecting that he didn't even hear Greg.

So, Greg took that as a 'what ever' and set off into the grass near the baseball fields.

But then there were voices. Harsh sounding voices and that caught Greg's attention. They were coming from the woods behind the baseball fields and Greg slowly walked over towards the trees and listened again.

"That bitch is finally gone."

_A guy teenager?_ Greg thought as a different voice was heard.

"She's such a loser. I mean, she thinks Marching Band is seriously better than cheerleading?"

_A girl._

"Plus she got me suspended last year from hitting that stupid kid Larry Oren."

The girl laughed. "Why did you hit him?"

"He ratted on me, said that I was cheating or something on this huge test. The kid can go to hell for all I care."

And they laughed.

Greg felt sick as he listened to the two. He knew what it was like to try and survive in High School. He remembered exactly how it was.

He remembered the day when he got severely beaten up by some bullies. It was spring in his junior year and he was just getting ready to head to chess club when he suddenly walked right into a football player. He already knew that he was doomed when he looked up at the 6"7, 203 pound guy who was looking down at Greg's pathetic form, 5"4, and 145 pounds.

"Watch where you're going," he growled as Greg held securely on his book bag strap.

_Stay strong Greg._ He told himself as he inhaled a deep breathe and glared at the gigantic football player. "I'll walk where I want to walk."

And then Greg beat himself up mentally after he realized that the football player could kill him in a matter of seconds. In a matter of seconds Greg could be visiting God and telling him how pathetic his death was while the football player played his game, bragging to his friends how be beat up the President of the Chess Club.

"I mean, never mind. Of course, I should watch where I am going." Greg said quickly trying to correct himself as the player grabbed Greg by the front of his shirt, sending Greg's Chemistry and American History book to the floor.

"The name's David,"

"Hi David-"

David shook Greg forcing him to shut his mouth. And Greg did so.

"Don't talk. No one cares what comes out of your geek ass mouth."

Greg bit the inside of his lip, habit, hoping that the pain in his mouth would make him forget about the fear that was awaiting him.

"You know I hate people like you. People who walk around thinking they're smarter than everyone else." He spat as Greg closed his eyes and looked away. David wasn't please and threw Greg to the ground where his books lay.

"Get up,"

Greg's head was ringing as he had just collided with the ground.

"Get up," David repeating as Greg slowly got up, trying to ignore the fact that his head was spinning. But then David punched Greg right in the face, sending the Chess President back down to the floor yet again. And then David would say get up and Greg did but it wasn't long till he was sent back to the floor, his head pounding. It was a cycle and the only way Greg was able to get out of it was when a teacher walked by and grabbed David by the ear. She promised Greg she would go run and get the nurse but she never came.

And that day as Greg remembered it so; he missed his chess club meeting, got blood all over his books, and took the long way home not wanting to come face to face with his parents.

But that was then and this was now and the teenagers behind the trees had moved on to a different topic so Greg decided that maybe Nick was ready to head back. As he turned around and began to walk off, something caught his foot and he tripped, his body falling onto dead leaves and rocks, leaving him unconscious.

"What was that?" One of them asked as they ran over towards Greg and stared at the back of his jacket. "Crime Lab?"

"They're onto us!" The red haired girl shrieked as the stronger one of the three bent down at Greg.

"Give me the weapon," he demanded as the quiet teenager pulled a gun from out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Zack what are you doing?" the girl asked as Zack placed the gun into Greg's lifeless looking hands.

"When the rest of the police come they'll find this man and this gun," Zack said as he stood up pulling off of his gloves. "They'll link him to Ria and the only fingerprints will be of his. See, we used gloves so none of our fingerprints are on it except his."

The quiet teenager smiled as the girl looked sadly at Greg.

"Come on Maddie." Zack said as he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "You were just psyched about Ria's "incident" and now you're all upset because of him?"

"Get off of me Zack," Maddie said as she pushed him away. "Let's just go before someone else finds us."

But Zack smirked. "Hold on," he said as he quickly ran towards where the woods and the baseball field met. "SOMEONE HELP!! THERE'S A BODY!" and then he quickly ran towards Maddie.

She was panicking. "What the hell?"

"Let's go! I need the other guy to find him." He grabbed Maddie's shaking hands and looked at the quiet one. "Come on Chris!"

And they left, leaving Greg on the ground unconscious with Ria's murder weapon in his hand.

(Little notes I have. I know football players aren't really a beating on little geek kind of person and I tried my best at updating this. I'm currently writing on the other story City Lights so sorry if it takes a while to update.)

PLEASE REVIEW!

BlondeNeko


	3. Fingerprints and Murder

**Chapter Title: World Turned Over**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual my friends.**

**Chapter Three: Fingerprints and Murder**

It was Nick's instincts that made him look towards the baseball fields that night. The fact that Greg was off by himself made Nick a little worried. Yeah so the guy has been out on a couple of crime scenes but even the "newbie" knew that being out by yourself on a crime scene is dangerous.

"Greg?" Nick asked as he stood up from his squatting position and shone his flashlight around the perimeter of the tennis court.

But Greg wasn't there.

"Where the hell?" He asked himself as he stepped off of the tennis court cement and onto the grass. "Greg? Come on man, this isn't funny."

Nick was getting annoyed. He knew that if anything happened to Greg it would sort of be his fault. He knew he could never live with something like that on his shoulders. It even amazed him how Warrick was able to overcome, but not all, about Holly. _Wasn't there an officer here? I swear I thought there was._

But something caught him off guard. Something that made his breath come short and made the hairs on the back on his neck stand up. It was a yell, a horrified yell.

"SOMEONE HELP!! THERE'S A BODY!!"

And at that point, Nick broke into a run. Not just a regular run but a fast and hard moving one. Nick never thought in his entire life that he would be able to run as fast as he did towards the woods. He should have done track.

He entered the woods, flashlight drawn out in front of him.

"Hello?" He asked, flashing the light in all four directions. "Anyone here?"

He took a step forward. No answer. He soon began to feel sweat run down the side of his face as he started to breath quicker. The grip on his flashlight became tighter.

Something moved and Nick quickly spun around and directed his light in front of him only to reveal a small squirrel, stuffing his face with acorns. Nick let out a sigh of relief as he began to continue his walk into the woods.

But this time he stepped on something and it defiantly didn't feel like a squirrel. Nick didn't want to move, afraid what was awaiting him on the ground but he knew he had no other options.

He moved his flashlight down and felt his knees give way.

There lay Greg, face down on the ground.

"Greg!" Nick managed to yell as he shook the young man. "Come on man, wake up!"   
But Greg didn't wake up.

So Nick rolled Greg's body face up and noticed something slip out of his co-workers hand. But there was no time to even look at it because Greg wasn't breathing.

Nick began to panic at the thought of losing another CSI. No, just not a CSI but a friend of his; a friend that he wasn't able to lose.

And so Nick would perform CPR. He pushed Greg's head back, pinched the young man's nose and pulled his jaw down.

CPR was something Nick never wanted to really do in his life. Not even in eighth grade Health Class. He would always screw everything up. One time he accidentally broke the dummy's neck and he never seemed to be able to push hard enough on the chest of the dummy because Nick's body was shaking too hard. He was shaking because he was nervous and scared at the same time. It was the only thing he failed at and never thought that one day it would depend on one of his best friend's life.

But time was money and Nick needed to react. The Texan pressed his mouth on Greg's and preformed the first step; getting air into the lungs. Nick turned his head sideways and saw Greg's chest had rose and fallen. But Greg still wasn't breathing on his on so Nick did it again.

Now for the second step.

Nick hesitated for a second, the images of eighth grade flashing through his head as he moved to Greg's chest. "Don't mess up. Don't mess up." He whispered to himself as he began to push up and down on Greg's chest three times, leaving a bit of time in between.

And that's when Greg began to cough and rolled over onto his side, still coughing.

Nick couldn't help but smile and give a relief laugh. He had save Greg's life and that was all he needed.

Greg slowly sat up after finishing his coughing fit and looked at Nick.

Nick's smile was so big that Greg thought if it went any wider, Nick's face would rip.

"Did I just die?" Greg asked.

Nick laughed. "Did you see the light? Y'know, the one at the end of the tunnel?"

Greg gave him a puzzled look as he tapped his chin, thinking. "Actually, I saw a girl at the end of my tunnel." He said smirking as Nick shook his head.

"What ever."

"What happened?" Greg asked switching gears. "All I can remember is three teenagers talking among themselves about our victim."

The smile that was plastered on Nick's face vanished. "Wait, you mean they were talking about Ria?"

Greg nodded. "But they moved onto another topic so I decided to go look for you but something caught my foot and I fell," his brows furrowed. "That's all I can remember I think."

"Did you trip over this?" Nick asked as he lifted up the gun, the moon's glow reflecting off of it.

Greg's eyes narrowed as he inspected the gun. "Where did you find it?"

"Right here," Nick pointed to the ground, "next to where you were laying."

Greg coughed as he stood up. "I would have seen it- cough- before- cough-"Greg had to stop as he looked away from Nick and began to have yet another coughing attack.

The Texan frowned as he opened his field kit and pulled out the finger print dust. "You need something to drink?" He asked as Greg finally stopped coughing and sighed.

"Maybe."

"Alright, I'm going to try to finish this as quickly as I can and then we'll head back."

Greg shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair, the gel in his hair wearying off as he did so making the spikes lose their standing abilities. "Don't worry about me. Let's just process this area alright?"

Nick looked over at the now tired man and frowned. "You sure, I mean, I'm pretty quick with collecting evidence."

He looked at Nick with a "stop asking me" look and Nick shrugged.

Nick took the fingerprint brush and began to dust the handle of the gun. "I'm just worried about you man," he then collected the fingerprint and bagged the evidence.

Greg found a stump and sat down. "Well stop."

Nick left the area where the gun was found and made his way deeper into the woods, shining the flashlight in every corner. "I just can't stop. You almost died on me back there."

"I tripped. It can happen to anyone."

"I know that Greg but it's not like I can-"Nick stopped as something caught his eye and he squatted down, his flashlight pointed directly at the dried ground. "Did it rain here recently?"

"What?"

"Did it rain?" Nick asked again as took the brush and dusted away some remaining dirt that rested on the dried show print in the ground.

"Yesterday I think."

"And you said three people were standing here earlier?"

"Yeah,"

"This isn't right," Nick said as he puzzlingly looked at the dried shoe print. "This was made when it rained which means that there was someone else here last night."   
"Someone maybe related to our homicide case?"

"Possible. I'll get a trace of it and we'll send it to the lab."

* * *

_What? This isn't possible._ Nick said as he looked at the fingerprint results from the gun he had collected in the woods. _I checked this at least three times. _

"Hey Nick, how's your homicide case going?" Grissom asked as he poked his head in the trace lab.

Nick stared down at the paper, his brows furrowed.

"Nick?" Gil asked as he stepped further into the room and over to the confused CSI. "What's wrong?"

"I think Greg messed up,"

Gil didn't like the idea of what Nick meant. One wrong move in the field and the whole case could be destroyed. "What do you mean that you think he made a mistake?"

"You know the murder weapon I found at the woods?" Nick asked as he looked at his supervisor. "I well," he closed his eyes and sighed as he handed Grissom the paper. "I found Greg's prints on it."

Grissom looked at the paper and then at Nick, his jaw a little dropped. "Greg's prints?"

Nick bit his tongue and nodded firmly at Grissom.

"Excuse me," Grissom said as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the trace lab leaving Nick in a confused stage.

* * *

Greg was sitting in the locker room, throwing his jacket over his shoulders when his supervisor came rushing into the locker room. "Greg," he said warningly as Greg looked at Grissom, "We need to talk."

Greg's brow rose as he turned back to his locker and grabbed his wallet. "Okay, talk."

Gil grabbed Greg's locker and slammed it shut, almost closing it on the young man's fingers. "I need your full attention."

It was then Greg knew it was important, so important that Grissom wouldn't even time to help Greg's fingers if they had been caught in the locker. So important that Grissom's voice was one he only used with suspects. Suspects.

"Alright, you have my attention."

"Why are your fingerprints on the murder weapon?"

Greg looked taken back and began to laugh lightly. "Is this some new CSI prank or joke?"

"Finding one of our own CSI's fingerprints on a murder weapon isn't a joke Greg." Grissom said seriously as the young man's mouth suddenly shut. "You know what the DA is going to say about this?"

"I didn't do it Griss."

"Greg the evidence never lies."

"Then Nick made a mistake."

"Don't go blaming Nick for something that you did."

"What?"

"Nick told me you were unconscious when he got to where you were so he preformed CPR and saved your life."

"And I'm grateful he did that Gris."

"Yes but it doesn't make you not a suspect for your fingerprints on a murder weapon."

Greg stared at Grissom and slowly said, "I…did not…kill…anyone. Someone must have put the gun in my hand."

"Greg,"

"I already told Nick this! I was listening to three teenagers and I turned around and tripped-"

"Greg!" Grissom repeated louder and Greg stopped and stared at him.

"What?"

"You're suspended."

Greg gaped at him. "W-what?"

"You're suspended. I can't have you here when you're a murder suspect. Go home. We'll call you in for your interrogation. So clean out your locker for now and we're done." He nodded at the young man and turned on his heel before walking out of the locker room.

Greg was infuriated. How could something like this happen to him? He had just finally begun to go and investigate crime scenes and now he was a suspect in his own crime lab? "Damn," Greg yelled as he slammed his fist into his locker feeling the hot tears beginning to form in his eyes.

**(Alright, so this is a longer chapter. I actually took a longer time on this chapter so hope you all liked it! Thanks to all of your reviews!!! I love reading them and it makes me want to write more so keep up with the reviews!)**

**BlondeNeko**


	4. As You Get Colder

**Title: World Turned Over**

**Disclaimer: Same**

**Chapter Title: As You Get Colder**

(This chapter is mostly about Greg and after the suspension. Not much on the case but that will be next chapter.)

Greg's suspension spread like wild fire through out the crime lab and it made supervisor Gil Grissom furious. He hated how horrible some of the members at the Las Vegas Crime Lab spoke about the members on the Graveyard shift. It all began when that girl from the day shift, oh what is her name? Annabelle? No. That wasn't her. Rachel? No. That was a recent suspect. Who ever started it, Grissom wanted to know. He remembered talking to Greg about his suspension in the locker room but unless the girl had extendable ears she couldn't hear them. Maybe it was when Greg stormed down the hall, almost running over the secretary and the Crime Investigator overhead him cussing about Grissom.

"Grissom?" Catherine asked as she knocked lightly on the doorframe of his office, her eyes looked bitter, "Why Greg? He's just a rookie. Plus, Nicky feels horrible. He's been in this God-awful mood since Greg's suspension."

Grissom kept his gaze down on the open case folders that lay on his desk. Gil hadn't gotten anytime to go through the immense stack of papers. He had been too worked up over Greg that he had forgotten about his own homicide case. Well, his and Nick's but Nick didn't feel like talking. Nick felt like sitting alone blaming himself. Saying that if he was with Greg than Greg wouldn't have gotten hurt and that maybe he could figure out the real reason why Greg's fingerprints were on the murder weapon. It gave Gil a headache.

"Catherine, because Greg doesn't have enough experience I just can't let him roam the halls around here. He could get in the way and the safest thing for him right now is suspension." It didn't sound too convincing but Catherine knew there was no other way to win her supervisor over.

"Alright," she said defeated as she turned on her heel and began to leave but something caught her; Gil's voice.

"Hold on Catherine," he said as he rose from his seat, stuffed the papers into the manila folder and walked over to her.

She turned around expecting him to say _"Why don't I check on Greg. Just see if he's okay. I'll bring him back in if that's what the team feels."_ But instead he said;

"What's more appealing? Cheers or Instruments?"

Catherine surveyed him, thinking this was maybe a joke but noticing that stern look on his face made Catherine realize that he was serious. That he wasn't kidding. That he didn't seem like he cared. She sighed at her stupidity and rolled her eyes before turning on her heel, leaving her supervisor without an answer.

* * *

Greg sat on his couch, remote in hand as he flipped through the TV channels. It had already been an hour and he was becoming extremely bored with the lack of things to do around his apartment. The thought of Grissom actually suspending him over a fingerprint on a gun that Greg knew he didn't ever pick up sent a surge of anger throughout the young man's body.

"Oh don't do it honey!" The distressed woman on the soap opera begged as the tall, masculine man with tears running down his face pointed a gun at the troubled woman's ex-lover. The show wanted to make Greg gag. Who watched this stuff anyway? _People like me who are on suspension._ He reminded himself as he clicked the off button and sat back on the soft cushion.

Then, someone knocked on the door. Greg raised a brow as he glanced over his shoulder at his front door. _Why would someone be here?_ He asked himself as he stood up and walked over towards his door. "Coming," Greg said as he unlocked his door and pulled it open.

Nick.

"Nick?" Greg asked as he stared at his co-worker. But Nick didn't look like Nick. He was chagrined. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Nick said bluntly.

Greg gave Nick a confused look. "For?"

Nick stepped inside the lab tech's living room without any invitation and rubbed his temples. Greg knew that something was bothering Nick so much that he needed to take time off of work and personally come to Greg's apartment so he didn't mind that Nick just walked in.

"Nick?" Greg asked again as he closed the door slowly and faced his troubled co-worker.

"I'm sorry Greg."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If I was with you the whole time while you were investigating," the CSI now began to pace back and forth across Greg's room, his hands never stopped moving. It was a habit when he was nervous, upset or something along that line. "If I was around and keeping my eye on you then you'd never would have gotten suspended."

Suspension. There was that word again. For some odd reason it sounded worst when someone else said it. "Listen Nick," Greg said as he crossed his arms over his chest, watching the Texan still pace. "It wasn't your fault. You don't have to always babysit me. I just decided to investigate more after I heard a couple of noises. But I'll tell you again. I didn't touch that gun. Someone must have placed it in my hands when I was out."

"Don't go blaming yourself man." Nick told him as he shook his head at Greg and finally stopped pacing. Greg was sure Nick had burned a hole in the carpet from walking so heavily back and forth.

"It was my fault and if you keep saying it's yours then I'm never going to speak to you again."

Nick stared at Greg for a moment. "Liar. You'd still say something."

"Oh alright, I would have but still. The point is it's not your fault. Just find out who framed me. That's all I'm asking."

The gaze Nick had on Greg didn't move. _How was Greg able to take this so calmly after he had just enraged the day before? _Nick asked himself as Greg walked over towards his kitchen, the sound of the coffee pot echoed through out the apartment as neither one of them spoke.

Then, Nick broke the silence. "You've got a lot of CD's," Nick said randomly as he walked over towards Greg's stereo. "There's got to be at least a thousand dollars worth here. How do you pay for it all?"

A smirk played across Greg's lip as he grabbed two coffee cups. "Coffee?"

"Blue Hawaiian?"

"What else would sit in my cupboard?" He took the coffee container and began to pour his rich coffee into the two cups and answered Nick's first question, "I got paid more than you."

"What?" Nick asked as he moved his gaze away from the huge CD Stack and watched as Greg walked over to him, two coffee mugs in his hand.

"Us Lab Tech's get paid more than you CSI's." He informed him as he handed him the mug. "But now since I'm becoming a CSI that means that my paycheck gets this huge cut."

"Why do Lab Tech's get paid more?" Nick asked as he took the steaming mug into his cold hands.

Greg shrugged at that question and sat down on his couch, bringing the coffee cup to his lip.

"I mean, us CSI's spend all day risking our lives at crime scenes, break our backs collecting solid evidence, and all Lab Tech's do is sit on their ass and play with computers."

"Don't insult the half of me."

Nick looked over at Greg, amused. "Half?"

"I'm still half Lab Tech but not money wise."

The Texan shook his head as he took a sip of Greg's coffee and smiled as he swallowed. For some unknown reason, Greg's coffee was heaven to everyone, one of the main purposes why so many people were nice to him in the break room.

Greg lifted his coffee cup once more and stopped, the cup inches away from his lips. "Oh, and we do just sit on our ass and play games." He said with a smirk as he took a long sip, Nick laughing and shaking his head.

(Review!! )

BlondeNeko


	5. And The Media Knew

**Story Title: World Turned Over**

**Disclaimer: Same.**

**Chapter Title: And The Media Knew**

The only evidence that they had was a hair lifted off of Ria's body. It belonged to Marissa, the girl who had found Ria's body. When Nick first met her she seemed nice, shy and completely innocent. But that's how most suspects started out.

Nick stared at the girl from across the cold, hard interrogation room table. And she stared back. But when she looked at Nick she didn't seem scared but more pleased. Pleased with herself for something.

Brass sat at the end of the table, surveying the suspect. He didn't like the way she was toying with them. Flashing random smiles as checking her nails.

"Marissa," Nick said calmly as he opened up the manila folder, grabbing a sheet of paper from within it. "We found your hair on the body of Ria Anderson."

Marissa's lawyer gave out an amused chuckle. "Mr. Stokes," she said as she tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, "Ria found the body. I'm sure as she was standing there her hair had fallen off. It could happen to anyone."

Nick's eyes looked over at the lawyer who leaned over to Marissa and whispered something into her ear. Marissa's lips formed into a smile as she nodded at her lawyer.

"Any other questions?" The dark-haired lawyer asked as she fixed herself in her seat. "Because I think it's quite obvious that you don't have enough evidence to connect Marissa with the crime scene."

And she was right. They didn't. They didn't find much evidence anywhere actually. What ever they did find though left them in dead tracks. As in someone set up the crime scene on purpose.

The lawyer pressed on, "Shouldn't you be talking to your CSI? If I'm not mistaken he's fingerprint was found on the murder weapon. Is the Crime Lab trying to cover up a crime scene investigator by pulling in suspects for silly, worthless evidence? You've found a hair. It belongs to Marissa. Yet, you find a fingerprint and it seems to have slipped your mind?" She stared at Nick, a playful smirk tugging at the edges of her lips.

Nick swallowed hard. Brass shifted in his seat. She had a point. She had them and she knew it. Nick could tell by the way her eyes sparkled at their meer silence.

"I see. Well, come on Marissa, we're done here." She rose from her chair, Marissa following. "Trust me Mr. Stokes, Mr. Brass," she said eyeing the two of them, "I will be letting everyone know about your little 'cover up'."

* * *

"Grissom!" Nick yelled as he caught his supervisor head out of his office, "Where were you?"

Gil turned around at looked at Nick, brow rose. "I had to finish some paperwork, why?"

The Texan let out a heavy sigh and shifted his weight to his left side. "Interrogation."

"What did you find out?" Grissom asked as he removed his glasses and stared at Nick, his brow was still raised.

"It's not what we found out but what her lawyer did. She thinks we're covering up Greg." He said as he pounded his fist onto the wall, "But we all know damn well that's not the truth. She says we have weak evidence and everything."

"Lawyer?" Warrick asked suddenly as he had emerged from a nearby room, curious to see what the pounding on the wall had been from. "I hate them."

"Who doesn't?" Nick asked as the two of them shared a faint smile.

Grissom went silent.

Nick was the first to notice. "Griss?"

"The worst thing that lawyer can do is get a hold of the media." Grissom said as he stared looking around for something. "Listen," he said as he looked back at Nick and Warrick, both had confused looks plastered on their faces. "You finish up with evidence. I'm going somewhere."

"What? Where?" Nick asked as his supervisor took off, leaving Nick with an unanswered question. "I hate it when he does that."

* * *

"Hello. Welcome to tonight's Channel 5 news. My name is Cathleen Robinson and tonight we have Kelly Jacks with a story of her own." The anchorwoman on the news channel said as a group of workers from the Crime Lab all gathered around the TV. It had only been one day and already the media was talking about the crime lab incident. Of course, they had the whole story wrong but how would the citizens know?

And the picture changed and a young woman stood, microphone in hand as Marissa's lawyer beamed at the screen. They were in front of a courthouse.

"Hello," she said as she flashed a bright white smile. "I am Kelly Jacks and here with me is Sarah Pesclia who is a lawyer here in Las Vegas. Sarah deals with many different types of cases but in the past couple days she has stumbled across one that has blown her mind away. It deals with your very own Las Vegas Crime Lab. It started when the suspect, Marissa Melson, was called in because of some evidence that was found at the crime scene. Of course, they began to harass poor Miss Melson and try to convince the girl that it was her who killed Ria Anderson. But, the crime lab seems to forget that their very own worker, Mr. Gregory Sanders has his fingerprints on the gun, the murder weapon."

"This brings questions up as what really is our crime lab doing? Are they giving us the real evidence or are they using it to cover themselves up? Maybe we here should do our own investigation."

Click.

Catherine had enough. She hated what the media did. The way they twisted everything just to have "juicy stories". She threw the remote down and some people in the break room began to mumble.

"Where's Grissom?" Catherine demanded.

"He's out at the crime scene I think." Hodges replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm giving him a call."

(Yes, so I update two times in two days. Feel proud oh, and reviews are nice. Also, little sneak peek at upcoming chapters. There is another killer linked to the murder of Ria. Also, Media VS Crime Lab and then the outcome of Greg and if he goes to court. Also, I realyl don't know the people on the newscast so sorry.)

BlondeNeko


	6. Who's To Say This Isn't Real?

**Chapter: World Turned Over**

**Disclaimer: Same **

**Chapter Six: Who Say's This Isn't Real?**

Gil Grissom went back to Ria's crime scene along with Nick Stokes. Evidence was nowhere to be found as the two of them began to search the area for the fifteenth time.

Nick let out a sigh as he snapped his latex gloves on. "Man, there is no evidence here."

"There has to be." Grissom said as he aimed his flashlight in all directions around the football field.

Nick was silent for a moment as he walked around the track hoping to find anything. The piece of hair on Ria's body wouldn't exactly give them a warrant but Brass was trying. "Griss," Nick said as he turned to look at his supervisor. "this doesn't make sense. Ria is in the band right? So how come 180 students didn't see this murder if they were coming back from band practice?"

Grissom's brows furrowed as he stood up from his squatting position. "Maybe she was falling behind as they were walking back."

"They're a marching band. They march from their practice on the field to the band room. She had to be with them when they were marching back or someone would have noticed she wasn't in line."

"How do you know so much about band?"

Nick smiled. "Dated a girl in the marching band. It was all she talked about. She even forced me to come watch a practice."

"Where's her horn?" Grissom asked, his eyes lighting up.

"At the lab."

Grissom quickly closed up his kit and turned to Nick. "You stay here. I think we might have something on that horn."

"What?" Nick asked confused as Grissom walked off. Did Grissom know something that he didn't?

"Excuse me," a voice said behind the Texan, "can I ask you some questions?"

When Nick turned around, a camera was suddenly placed in his face followed by a microphone being held by a reporter. How they were able to sneak up behind him was a question that even Nick couldn't answer.

"This is a crime scene. You're not allowed to be here." Nick said as he motioned at the yellow crime scene tape wrapping around the field.

"Is it true that you're trying to cover up Gregory Sanders?" She asked, completely ignoring his statement.

"I'm not answering any of your questions and can you please get off of the crime scene. You could be destroying evidence."

"When have you been worrying about evidence so much? You collect one hair and try to connect it with Marissa murdering Ria and then you tell me to move so you can try to find more evidence? Don't you see that all the evidence that there is to find does actually link Mr. Gregory Sanders to the murder."

Nick felt a surge of anger boil up inside of him as he glared at the reporter, a smug look at her face. "Did you ever inform your viewers that you're reporting a lie?"

The smug on her face suddenly disappeared.

Nick pressed on. "How are you so sure that you're right? You don't work at the crime lab, you don't know all the evidence that we have and you defiantly don't know what's going on. I think the only case that you should be concentrating on is the lie that you're telling viewers about Ria Anderson's case. Maybe you should analyze your evidence more."

The record light on the camera suddenly went off as the camera man turned away from his camera and looked at the reporter who herself was disgusted with Nick. Her grasp on the microphone was so tight that Nick was sure that the microphone would break in half.

He had pissed off the media.

"Not good." Sara said as Nick poured himself another cup of coffee. He had just come back from the crime scene and told Sara all about the reporter incident. "When you made the media mad Nick they go after anything about you. They began to make you look bad and at fault."

"The media doesn't scare me." He calmly told her as he took the coffee creamer and poured it into the cup. "I think it's actually funny."

Sara bit her lip. "It's not funny."

He stirred his coffee quietly as Sara leaned up against the break room wall, deep in thought. Nick could tell the whole media thing was bothering her so he decided to drop it and just continue with his community coffee. Ever since Greg had been suspended the CSI's had been living off of the Crime Lab's community coffee. The coffee was horrible. Boring. Bland.

"Ew," Nick said as he took a sip from the mug and made a face. "No matter how much cream and sugar I put into this crap it still doesn't top Greggo's."

Sara chuckled as she peeled herself from the wall. "I miss Greg's coffee."

"Do you have a Greg-coffee fetish Sara?" Nick asked jokingly as Sara hit him playfully on the arm.

Then Warrick entered the break room, throwing his manila case folder onto the break room table. Warrick was pissed.

"Rough day?" Nick asked as he brought the horrible, sour tasting coffee to his lips again.

"Damn lawyers," he ripped the coffee container from its spot, "I hate them all." He poured the rest of the coffee into his fairy large sized cup.

"Ah, court." Sara said as she took a seat across from Nick and crossed her legs. "Bet that was fun."

"The greatest thing that I've ever experienced." Warrick said sarcastically as he joined Nick and Sara at the table. "So," he took a sip and made a face, Nick smirked, "what are you two up to?"

"I'm actually on break."

Nick and Warrick looked surprised. Break? Sara? The two were like oil and water. They didn't mix. Sara never took a break.

She noticed their looks and rolled her eyes. "Oh don't look so surprised. Catherine and I finished our arson case already."

"That reminds me," Nick said as he stood up and dumped the rest of his coffee into the sink. "I've still got a homicide case."

Warrick raised his coffee cup into the air. "Good luck with that."

"Amen."

He walked the halls and people's heads began to turn. Whispers and rumors began to form across their lips as Greg Sanders walked past them in the hallway. Greg was no longer on suspension. Why? Because Grissom had decided that Greg should still be at work but not working on the Ria Anderson case. They needed him in the lab. Mia was overloaded and things began to slow down.

Nick was the first out of the CSI's besides Grissom who noticed Greg. Nick had turned a corner and nearly collided right into the young man. "Excuse me," Nick said as he began to continue his way but the spiked hair caught his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head and Greg was smiling that goofy smile of his.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm off of suspension."

Nick stared at him for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes, now I'm starving. Any food left in the break room for me?"

And things were going back to normal. Well, maybe.

"Hey Grissom," Jacqui said as she entered his office holding a piece of paper in her hand, "I was able to get a couple prints off of the French Horn."

Gil looked up at her, putting his glasses on.

"Here," she said as she handed him the paper, "None of Ria's prints were on that Horn. All the prints I got from the Horn belong to the one person."  
"Drake Caliso," Grissom read from the paper. "He's a senior at Ria's High School."

Then the cell phone that was clipped on Grissom's belt began to ring. "Hold on," he told her as he placed the cell phone to his ear. "Grissom,"

"It's Brass. We've got a D.B at the Public Library."

"I'll have Warrick work on it."

"No, I think you should come."

"Why?" Grissom wasn't so sure if he liked where this was going.

"We think its Marissa's body and there's a flute placed next to her. It looks exactly like Ria's crime scene."

BlondeNeko

(Review please!!)


	7. Beautiful Disaster

**Title:** World Turned Over

**Disclaimer:** Same as usual.

**Chapter Title:** Beautiful Disaster

**A/N:** Thanks to few for reminding me about this. Here is your update and please review!! Thank you.

Grissom arrived at the Public Library right after he put his phone down after talking with Brass. He had asked Catherine and Sara to join him since they both had finished with their arson case and the Ria Murder Case was getting larger.

The three of them met up with Brass and were lead into the Public Library and over towards where Marissa's body laid. She was positioned the same way Ria was. Multiple gun wounds, bruise across the face and a band instrument next to her.

"So, Library worker found her and called the police. No witnesses say they saw anything unusual."

"No one heard a scream or anything? The Library is really quiet." Catherine noted as she squatted down next to the body.

"Maybe she was dead before and then the killer dropped her here." Sara said as she glanced around. "So, I'm going to look at all exits and see if I can get anything." And she left.

"Hey guys." David said as he came to join them shortly after Sara's departure. "Wow. Talk about Deja vu."

"Anything you see that's different from Ria?" Grissom asked as David began to look at the body.

"Well, not really. It's exactly the same. Bullet wounds, bruise across face. Yeah, it's all the same."

"Then let's get her body to the morgue." Catherine suggested as she stood up and looked at Grissom. "What now?"

He sighed as he too had stood up and looked around. "Look for evidence of some kind, anything. We just need to catch this guy."

"Hey Grissom," Sara yelled, "I think you should come and see this."

Curious, Grissom followed Sara's voice and soon found himself in the back corner of the library. "What?"  
"There's a message; in blood." She pointed.

Grissom eyes followed and he swallowed hard as he came across the message.

_Hello Mr. Grissom. Did you find Marissa's body yet? She was getting in the way of things really. But she and Ria aren't my target anymore. You see, my new target is you. _

Sara glanced nervously at Grissom who had become suddenly stiff. "Grissom-"

"Get a sample of the blood," he said cutting her off, "and give it to Greg."

Catherine Willows didn't have much of a problem when finding Grissom. Once she had heard about the message written on the Public Library wall, she immediately wanted to find him once shift was over.

And she did.

"Gil," Catherine said as she walked into the locker room, "you know you can always take a break."

"There's no need to take a break Catherine. There maybe be a serial killer out there and breaks are impossible to take."

She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Gil, you're in danger and I'm sure, if I were you, I wouldn't be here working on a case that may lead me into danger. I'd have police all around me twenty-four seven."

"The killer is only playing with our minds."

"Gil, he got away with dumping a body at a Public Library! This guy is good." She argued as he closed his locker door and turned to face her. "I mean, seriously Gil, please. Brass is already getting undercover policemen to protect you. Plus, you need the time off."

"I'm the supervisor. I make the decisions."

"This isn't my decision. This is the Crime Lab's decision. Not only are you putting yourself in danger but you are also putting the crime lab in."

Grissom's brow rose as he took off his glasses. "Where was I when this discussion was taking place?"

"Gil, for me, go home. We can do this. Please." Catherine said as her eyes softened along with her voice. "Please."

And Grissom stared at Catherine. Stared at her for what could have been for the longest time as an awkward silence fell over them. And then, he gave in. Partly because of the way Catherine had convinced him too.

"Fine," he said as a smile formed across Catherine's lips, "but keep be updated."

**BlondeNeko**


End file.
